


The Wrong Documents

by Pocki_Ryugazaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Shouta, Smut, baby oil as lube, big office, bishie, boss x assistant relationship, idk the proper terms for this stuff bahaha, men in suits, naked yoosung, possibly, self masturbation, semi public nudity, sex on the floor, sex with out kissing, sex without feelings, submissive yoosung, what the freak do i tag this, wtf idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocki_Ryugazaki/pseuds/Pocki_Ryugazaki
Summary: !~ONE SHOT~!  This is an AU where Yoosung has just been hired as Jumin's assistant! Yoosung ends up giving Mr. Han the wrong documents on his first day of work and ohhh boyyy.... Jumin isn't pleased with this... Read on to find out what happens next!





	

Jaehee: Don’t forget to double check the documents you send to Mr. Han. 

Yoosung: Right! 

Jaehee: And make sure you’re on time to the meetings. 

Yoosung: Of course! 

_~Jumin Han entered the chat room~_

Yoosung: Jumin! I’m about to bring you those documents!

Jumin: Excellent. I came to the chat to check on you. I see Jaehee is helping you out. I can no longer call her Assistant Kang. You’re the assistant now. Perhaps, I can call you Assistant Kim?

Yoosung: I don’t mind! 

Jaehee: I have to get going now. The oven is beeping. Have a great first day at work, Yoosung!

Yoosung: Thanks you! 

_~Jaehee leaves the chat room~_

Yoosung: I’m on my way, Jumin! 

Jumin: Okay, see you soon. 

_~Yoosung leaves the chat~  
~Jumin Han leaves the chat~_

><><><><><

Yoosung pocketed his cell phone and grabbed the first documents that were in the filing cabinet. _Jaehee told me to double check these, he thought. But since it’s my first day they shouldn’t be the wrong thing, right?_ He scurried out of his office and power-walked down the hallway. His coworkers gave half a second to look at him before getting back to work. Ahh. Mr. Han’s new assistant: someone who’s not a woman this time. Yoosung arrived at an elevator and pressed the button that lead him to the correct floor. 

Stepping out of the elevator, he took a moment to admire the level. It was a lot less hectic than the floor his office was on. The carpet was a different pattern: a solid gray that somehow had shimmers threaded into the fabric. The walls were off-white with minimalist lights leading down the hallway. Instead of cubicle offices, there were doors that led into the employee's’ workplace. Yoosung walked down the main hallway to the front of Jumin’s first door. Before opening it, he took a deep breath and continued down a smaller hallway. 

Arriving at Jumin’s office door, he gave a couple of knocks. 

“Come in.” 

Yoosung opened the door and peeped through the threshold before walking in. 

“Uhm… Jumin? I’m here with your documents.” 

Yoosung was nervous: but why? Jumin was a friend and a member of the RFA. They had known each other for several years! Maybe it was because Jumin is such a powerful man. He has the power to put anything into action. He could fire him in a hot second, but that’s not what was bothering Yoosung. It was how he treated Jaehee whenever she was his assistant at the time. He didn’t take it easy on her with the cat projects, nor did he seem to care about her well-being. She almost passed out from how often she was working, and he didn’t have an ounce of sympathy. Just thinking about the lack of time he’ll have to play LOLOL made him shudder. 

Stepping completely into the office he made his way to the large desk. Jumin was turned around facing the window sitting in a leather office chair. The desk didn’t have many things on it. There were a couple of pictures in frames with Elizabeth the 3rd, and group photos with V and Rika alongside an RFA group photo. He had a couple of fancy pens on display, including one the one his father gave him, standing out from the rest. Closer to Jumin there was a Rubix cube that seemed to be unsolved beside a mug that said **I GET MAD PUSSY** in huge font with a glamour shot of Elizabeth the 3rd. Definitely a gift from Seven. 

“Thank you.” Jumin responded while spinning around taking off his blazer. “Just place them anywhere.” Before Yoosung was able to place all of the documents in an orderly fashion, Jumin interrupted him. “What are those?” Jumin asked with a serious tone of voice flipping through the documents. 

Yoosung gulped. “These are the documents you asked for.” He couldn’t help but blush. Jumin Han was a handsome man even when angry. 

Jumin placed the documents on his desk then stood up from his chair. “No they’re not. These documents state ‘January Hotel Project’. I specifically asked you to bring the ‘February Architecture Project’.” Jumin made his way around to the front of the desk and sat ever so slightly on the edge of it right next to where Yoosung was standing. 

Yoosung’s breath was short. He was scared for his life but also intrigued for what was about to happen. Jumin was so close to him, Yoosung couldn’t help but admire the way his eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. Unexpectedly, he felt a change in his lower half. _Oh no,_ he thought, _this is not the time to get a boner! Snap out of it, Yoosung! What if he sees it?_ He tried to camouflage his erection by placing his hands in front of his crotch placing one palm over the other. 

“Yoosung. This is your first day of work. Of course you’re going to make mistakes. Don’t get used to it.” Jumin turned his head to look at Yoosung’s face. “I have been very irritated from the start of the morning. Things haven’t been going right, and I'm very stressed about it. ” 

Yoosung couldn’t think straight. For some reason the only thing he could think about was what would happen if Jumin literally threw him on the floor and started fucking him. He had never seen Jumin this type of way. Was it because they were the only two in the room? Or perhaps it was because Yoosung is the type of guy who likes to get bossed around. Snapping back to reality he spoke up. “Is there anything I can get you, sir?” 

Jumin’s face relaxed. “Haha...You passed the test.” 

“Hmm?” Yoosung tilted his head. 

Jumin chuckled, “Come with me.” Jumin stood up from the edge of the table and held out his hand expecting Yoosung to grab it. After a few seconds, Yoosung came to a realization and accepted Jumin’s hand. Walking together, Jumin took Yoosung to the other side of his desk to the full wall windows. “Take a look.” 

Yoosung was amazed by how high off the ground they were. He let go off Jumin’s hand to get a better view of the open area. Placing both palms on the window, his mouth slightly open as he took in all of the local businesses. He could see the roof of every establishment along the horizon. They were even at a higher level than the billboards! “Wow…!” Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, pushing him against the window. 

Jumin placed one hand around Yoosung’s hip while placing his elbow on the window above Yoosung’s arm. He leaned and began to speak into Yoosung’s ear.  
“I see you’re amazed by the view. It’s pretty impressive. Whenever I get lost in my thoughts, I find myself staring in this direction for quite some time. I thought you might like it as much as I do.” Jumin grinded his hips against Yoosung’s booty causing the new assistant to let out a grunt. “I think coming here and looking at the scenery will help you do great work.” 

Yoosung’s breathing was heavy. He had no idea what was going on but he liked it. As he continued to look out the window he asked, “Jumin what are you doing? I need to get back to work.” Jumin answered with a chuckle while his hands began to travel to Yoosung’s zipper. 

“Earlier I noticed something peculiar with your slacks.” He brushed his hand against Yoosung’s crotch causing him to gasp for air. Yoosung blushed. He didn’t expect to gasp so loud. Jumin’s touch was just so unexpected. “Why don’t you tell me why you’re like this?” 

Yoosung immediately followed Jumin’s orders. “Because I’m turned on, sir.” 

“How did this happen? This is a work place. We are supposed to be in a professional environment.” Jumin began unbuckling Yoosung’s belt with one hand. 

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but find your serious tone of voice attractive.” 

“I see,” Jumin said finishing the task of unbuckling, now easing his hand past the elastic of Yoosung’s underwear. Jumin noticed how obedient Yoosung was and decided to continue whispering into his ear. “My assistant is doing great. I would love it if he continued to call me sir. Understand?” 

Yoosung let out a wail. The touch of his boss’s hand was invigorating. The cold hand touching his warm erection was the perfect combination of fire and ice. He placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. His face was burning with embarrassment. He didn’t even realize he was getting fondled in front of an enormous window until he opened his eyes and saw his reflection. 

“J-Jumin! I can’t-...There’s… Windows!” was all he could blurt out. 

“Are you getting embarrassed?” Jumin asked with a sultry tone of voice. Yoosung nodded, hand still covering his mouth. “Well...That’s too bad. Consider this your punishment for bringing the wrong documents. Not that this is a punishment either way. I can tell you’ve been enjoying this from the very beginning.” Jumin lowered his voice, “Isn’t that right, Yoosung?” 

Yoosung shook his head once more, hand still over his mouth.  
“I need you to verbally respond,” Jumin responded, “Or else.” He grinded his hips against his assistance once more while squeezing the erection in his hand. 

“Aaaahn~!” Yoosung cried out. “Y-...yessssssirrr…” Yoosung’s mind was melting like butter. Jumin was jacking him off in the top floor private office in front of a wall sized window: how lewd. Thinking about how nasty he’s being, he tilted his head back and let out another groan. With his breathing shallow, he could have sworn he was on the brink of orgasm. 

His pants were now down to where his entire lower half was exposed. Jumin was now moving at a steady rhythm with occasional thrusts to his backside, pushing his erection through his suit pants. Yoosung could feel his package rub against his butt occasionally. Jumin’s breathing was becoming rapid, but not as fast as Yoosung’s. This was nice, but he wanted more. Every moment he felt Jumin thrust against his ass, he wanted his erection to be inside of him. 

“Jumin…” 

“Use your words, Assistant Kim.” Jumin replied, trying to hide his shortness of breath. 

Clearing his throat, Yoosung decided to speak up. “Fuck my ass!” Jumin was shocked by his choice of words. 

“Who are you to decide things around here? Have you forgotten that I’m the one in charge?” Jumin removed his hand from Yoosung’s oozing penis and turned his body around slamming him against the window. He peered into those lavender eyes. Wiping the drool from Yoosung’s ahegao face, he began to speak. “If you want something you need to ask for it in the correct manner. Try again.” 

Yoosung looked up into Jumin’s dark grey eyes. His eyes were slightly hidden behind his bangs. He wanted to reach up and push them out of the way but knew he couldn’t. Jumin’s face was full of hunger for the person beneath him. Jumin was no longer touching Yoosung, which made the assistant feel a bit down. Highly turned on, he could barely form complete sentences. Taking too long to answer Jumin brought his lips to Yoosung’s ear. “If you fail to communicate to me what you want, I will send you out of my office.” He could tell Jumin was becoming impatient, so he did the best he could to tell him in a professional matter that he wanted to be ravaged until the sun went down. 

“Mr. Han,” he began while staring into Jumin’s eyes. “I’d like to request that you fuck me as soon as possible.” 

Witnessing his submissive assistant, a smirk appeared across Jumin’s face. Without speaking, Jumin’s hand began to squeeze Yoosung’s butt cheek. 

“You’re a fast learner, Yoosung.” Jumin said with a raspy voice. He was more than excited to put his cock into Yoosung’s tight ass. But he knew some preparation would have to happen. “Before I complete your request, I need you to do one thing. Do you know what that is?” Jumin hinted by pressing his fingers against Yoosung’s mouth. 

Yoosung immediately wrapped his mouth around the fingers and began sucking. He let out a deep moan and devoured them as much as he could. Jumin chuckled at how eager Yoosung was. He could get used to this. Jumin let out a sigh as Yoosung’s tongue swirled around his pointer and middle fingers. 

Tongue sliding all around Jumin’s fingers, he made sure to not miss a spot. Taking in the fingers as deep as he could he brought his lips all the way to the base of Jumin's fingertips. Yoosung looked into Jumin’s eyes as he sucked in order to make himself more enticing. Jumin couldn’t help but gulp at the sight before him. He began to imagine how the attractive boy licking his fingers would look sucking his dick. At this thought, his erection became harder than before. He was 100% aroused at this point. Unable to hold back any longer, he orders Yoosung to unbuckle his pants while still slobbering over his fingers. 

Yoosung fidgeted with the buckle for a few seconds out of haste, but eventually released the beast in front of him. He couldn’t help but pull himself away from Jumin’s fingers and go down on him. He was mesmerized by his erection so much he immediately wanted it in his mouth. Resting himself on his knees he looks up at the man in front of him and licks his lips before asking, “Can I, sir?” This was an offer that Jumin couldn’t refuse. Nodding his head without another word, Yoosung slides down the waistband of Jumin’s Gucci silk briefs, and admires the long slender peen in front of his eyes. 

Jumin watched as the blond began to slowly insert his erection into his mouth. The first contact of lip-to-penis was all Jumin needed to send him into a different mind frame. He could have collapsed from the amazing sensation he was experiencing. Yoosung’s warm tongue began to slide further down Jumin’s shaft. Jumin inhaled sharply through his teeth to prevent himself from releasing a loud groan of pleasure. Before he knew it, Yoosung was down at the base of his shaft. Unbelievable. This boy was able to fit the entire thing in his mouth. No longer holding back, Jumin let out a loud moan while tilting his head back causing Yoosung to look up at him. He looked down and found a pair of lavender eyes staring at him. 

Without either of them removing their gaze, they stared at each other as the blow job continued. They both wanted to fuck each other so bad. The sexual tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a steak knife. Subconsciously, Jumin began to slowly grind his hips into Yoosung’s mouth. Yoosung let out a small ‘mmph’ of pleasure while the huge cock filled his entire mouth. Jumin bit his lips then grabbed a handful of Yoosung’s blonde hair and pulled him off. Kneeling down at his level with a handful of blond still in a sturdy grasp. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk back to your office,” Jumin snarled in a raspy voice while tugging at Yoosung’s hair. He scooted himself a few feet away from him and sat back on the carpet catching his breath and taking in the view. Yoosung let out a whimper of plead and wiped the pre cum from his face. 

“Please do. I want it so bad, Mr. Han.” Yoosung failed to break eye contact and began to strip down. While taking off each part of his outfit, he continued talking. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk back to my office,” Yoosung got on all fours, and slowly made his way towards Jumin, “I’ve been waiting for this for a very long time.” He was approaching closer to Jumin’s face, “Do whatever you want with me.” He was now an inch away from Jumin’s face, “Take me, Jumin.” 

Jumin held his composer long enough to make sure he didn’t pounce on his submissive assistant in front of him. He leaned in close to his face and licked his lips as if he were preparing for a kiss. However, the kiss was faked as he leaned into Yoosung’s ear and whispered “Prep yourself.” His intentions were to do it himself, but he wanted to see how far Yoosung would go to please him. Jumin stood up from the floor and pulled up his underwear whilst removing the business pants from around his ankles. He unfastened the buttons from his white button-down, then took off the tie and placed it on his desk. Jumin was now sitting in his office chair wearing nothing but his white button down shirt and a pair of underwear. He stared down at the naked assistant near his ankles and admired his beauty. 

Yoosung didn’t know where to start. It had been a while since he’d last fingered himself. Since he was majorly turned on he figured it would be an easy task. He looked down at his sloppy erection, and decided to use some of the precum that was leaking from it’s tip to help him open up. Swirling his finger around the head, he gasped slightly from the touch. Scooping up what seemed like enough, he began to poke at his entrance. His face began to blush from embarrassment with Jumin’s eyes locked onto his body as he fingered himself. With one finger sliding betwixt his cheeks, he soon felt a fire inside of the pit of is belly. 

Jumin chuckled at the sight beneath him. He could tell Yoosung was struggling to ease the friction between his finger. Without a word, he opened a drawer and revealed a small jar of baby oil. He stood up from his chair and opened the small container and poured most of it on Yoosung’s free hand. “This should help you,” he said with a wink before getting back in his chair. Replying to Yoosung’s confused face he began to explain. “Companies I visit often give free samples of their products. I had a meeting with a body oil company last week. I’d consider us lucky.” He finished his explanation with a smirk and leaned back in his chair to continue watching the show. 

Yoosung was now able to slide his fingers into his entrance with more ease after Jumin gave him that oil. He almost wanted to open his mouth and pretend it was Jumin’s cum dripping from his dick. He couldn’t believe he was having these lewd thoughts. Just thinking about how dirty he was made him moan from his own touch. This allowed him to be able to slip in with ease. It was a bit cramped at first, but that made the experience all more enjoyable. He imagined it was Jumin’s thick cock and began to move his body along with his fingers. His eyes were closed as he imagined Jumin filling up his insides. “Say my name.” He heard. 

“Jumin…” he whispered under his breath. 

“Louder.” 

“Jumin!” 

“Even louder.” 

“JUMIN.” 

Jumin stood up from chair and kneeled down next to his assistant who was still fingering himself, now at a faster pace. He pulled down his underwear and exposed himself. He motioned for Yoosung to pull his fingers out. With both hands he grabbed Yoosung’s shoulders and pushed his body onto the ground to where he was flat on his back. With a handful of cock, Jumin poked his hole at Yoosung’s entrance. He leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear. “Since you’ve been such a good assistant, I’ll let you decide where I’ll fuck you.” Jumin licked Yoosung’s earlobe and continued talking. “Do you want to do it here? Or would you like it by the window? Or perhaps on the desk?” 

Yoosung was at a lost for words. Really?? Of all the times he could have asked that question he chooses now? Frustrated with Jumin’s actions he raises his voice, “Just get on with it already, Jumin!” 

Jumin was surprised at the tone of voice Yoosung used. It actually kind of turned him on to see Yoosung aggressive for once. He’s usually never like this in the RFA group chat. He took a moment to appreciate the face beneath him. Those furrowed eyebrows that conveyed the message of sexual frustration accessorized the sparkling lilac eyes that screamed out lust. His usual hair clip was gone from his head so some of his bangs were covering an eye. His cheeks were stained with what seemed like a permanent blush ever since he walked through the door. Jumin could tell he was heavily aroused. Although his demeanor seemed harsh, he was internally giggling at the boy underneath him who was puffing his cheeks in frustration. Jumin chuckled and moved a bit of Yoosung’s hair out of the way. 

Yoosung’s breathing was becoming progressively sharper. Any touch from Jumin was sure to make him lose his breath. Looking up at him with his vision no longer obscured from his hair he saw a man ready to take action. Did he really just yell at his boss to fuck him already? The thought occurred to him when he realized that he was looking at Jumin with both of his eyes. Before he could apologize, Jumin stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. 

“Shh…” Jumin took ahold of his oozing penis and placed it at Yoosung’s entrance, slowly applying pressure to push it inside. Yoosung was the first to let out an extensive moan. The second one was followed by Jumin as he slowly became deeper into Yoosung. Jumin had finally managed to stick his entire cock inside of Yoosung. The pressure of Yoosung’s entrance was filling him with pleasure. He was going to fuck him silly. Jumin grabbed a fist full of blonde hair once again and began to hump at a steady pace. He started off slow to make sure he wouldn’t completely ruin his assistant’s ass. While his thrusts steadily became faster, he buried his face into Yoosung’s neck. 

Yoosung shuddered at the touch of Jumin resting his lips on his neck. This was one of his hot-spots. Receiving the thrusts from his boss, he let out another wail of pleasure. Soon enough Jumin bit down and began to suck on his neck. His tongue swirled around to lick around the bitten area. As Yoosung was getting pounded he wrapped his arms and legs around Jumin’s body and clawed at his back. He felt Jumin’s muffled gruff in the side of his neck. “Yeeessss” Yoosung drawled out. The way Jumin was tearing up his insides in his office was something he never wanted to forget. 

Jumin grinded his hips to a slow pace, savoring every moment in time. He had never felt this satisfied in his entire life. It was one of his kinks to have sex in his office, but he was never interested in any of the people that came inside. He was getting turned on by the moans and squeaks of his assistant underneath him. Jumin’s moans weren't as loud as his, but he was still in the heat of the moment. He pulled away from Yoosung’s neck to see what kind of face he was making. Looking down while still thrusting he saw that Yoosung’s mouth was open. His lips were so smooch-worthy that Jumin couldn't help but place a thumb on his bottom lip. Under his breath he muttered, “Yoosung your lips are so kissable. I could eat you up right now.” after his sweet talking, made his strokes deeper: pulling his dick out far enough to where the head was the only thing still inside. He watched as Yoosung’s face changed. His eyes were now swelling up with tears as his eyelids fluttered like gentle butterfly wings. Jumin wiped away one of his tears. 

“Are you okay?” 

Yoosung looked up with confusion as to why Jumin was asking him. He realized he was crying after he felt Jumin’s thrusts slow down. 

“Ah! No I’m fine!” 

Jumin could tell Yoosung was embarrassed. He buried his face into Yoosung’s neck. “Excellent” he replied before taking a bite and resuming his thrusts, this time at a harder pace. 

The two of them were panting rapidly as Jumin progressed his thrusting. Yoosung’s dick was oozing out loads of precum. Jumin's torso was getting covered in his cream. They were both on the verge of coming; no longer attempting to hold back their moans of pleasure. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. Yoosung was the first to speak up. 

“Ahn~! Ju...min.. I- I think I'm gonna…!” he could barely get his words out. His mind was filled with ecstasy. 

At the I sound of Yoosung’s voice Jumin became thrusting into maximum overdrive. Grinding into Yoosung’s prostate he was filled with ultimate satisfaction. He bit his lip witnessing Yoosung’s final orgasm face as his penis shot out with cum. 

Yoosung’s breathing was slowing down. After his climax he was finally able to voice his thoughts properly. Clearing his throat Yoosung began to speak, “I want you to come on my face”. Jumin was only able to nod his head to his assistant’s request. Finishing up with a few quick thrusts, he finally pulls out and releases his jizz all over Yoosung’s chest and face area. 

Yoosung laid there with his mouth wide open and his eyes closed, licking up any of the area he could reach with his tongue. He opened his eyes to see a heavy-breathing Jumin hovering on top of him. He scooted back then sat up with his elbows and felt a mixture of his and Jumin’s cum oozing down his chest. Yoosung could barely hold himself up as he noticed his arms were shaking. He watched as Jumin stood up and walked over to the window. Jumin was leaning against the window enjoying the scenery of the city, while Yoosung was enjoying the scenery of after-sex Jumin. His hair was hella disheveled and pushed out of the way from his face. The way the stray strands frayed away from his usual style was cute. All he was wearing was his button down and a pair of socks. Yoosung didn’t realize he was staring in awe until Jumin began to speak. 

“See the door over there to your right? There’s bathroom where you can wash yourself up.” He turned away from the window to look at Yoosung who was laying on the floor trying to regain some energy. “Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?” 

Yoosung gulped as he nodded. He couldn’t resist Jumin’s voice of authority. It was almost turning him on again. 

“Good boy. Now go finish your work once you’re finished in the bathroom. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo wee you guys. Took me so long to write. I hope you guys like it! This was so fun <3 lol thank you so much for reading~ tell me what you think! Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> ~*Now doing writing commissions. Message me on my social media for details, please.*~
> 
> tumblr: pocki-ryugazaki  
> twitter: @pocki_ryugazaki


End file.
